total drama pahkitew island my version
by elchacota123
Summary: well in there sisnt so many stories about total drama pahkitew island and is because it isnt air yet but i make my own predictions like if it was a series, the first episode is medium boring but then there are challenges and good stuff and i hope you like it.


Well I searched around the fanfiction net and i didn't found pahkitew island stories well because this isn't air yet but I made my predictions of the episodes and I hope you like , the cast will be colored like this clubs/total-drama-pahkitew-island/images/36380539/title/pahkitew-island-cast-photoand please review, well with the story.

We see Chris sitting in a chair while an angry chef makes him massage in the foot in the dock of the new island

"HEY yo I'm Chris McLean and this is Pahkitew Island, you are wondering what means pahkitew well is the Cree word for explosive, that's right this season is going to be so explosive that the victim's er-constestanst are going to be push to their limits, and now here comes the cast"

We see a boat coming to the docks that contain 14 persons

"We have the adventurer's jasmine"

"Yehaaaaaa you are right" said back jasmine that was in the edge of the boat looking at the island.

"Farmer boy Rodney"

"Hellooo" answer back Rodney waving to the camera and then looking back to jasmine and winks to her.

"Just there boy" said jasmine to Rodney with a puzzle look.

"Snow white rejected Ella"

"Hello homeeeee I'm here to winnn" Ella said singing and dancing around with birds around her

"No I'm going to win" said a voice behind Chris who turns back quickly because he knew the voice.

"Courtney? You can rest this season because we have a brand new cast"

"No I'm going to call my lawyers and I going to participle to win the millions"

"Not you are not, security" ,then from behind Courtney appears chef with a bag and put in her head then takes her to the hurl of shame and hurls she.

"Thank god we have that hurl as a prop, and now with the cast"

"Sounds effects master, beardo"

Beardo then winks to the camera and makes a sound like an applause.

"scarlet"

"Hello Chris how are you, well you look fine and I am happy because I am participing for a million prize that I hope I can win" said scarlet one sentence.

"Role-player wizard Leonard"

"Hey grand master Chris I'm here to demonstrate my powers so I can win like the rest of us and battle the forces of this magical land"

"Sassy ghetto girl sugar" sugar was about to say something when a fart sounded in the rest of the cast start to laugh and she say "it wasn't me" when beardo say "sorry it was a prank"

"That was funny; next we have evil genius max"

"I'm so evil that I'm going to win this season and make yo cry because I'm so evil"

"Whatever, now for the first time twin's sisters Amy and samey"

"Hello" said a friendly samey when Amy said "I'm going to win this millions and no one is going to stop me"

"This is going to be fun, well now we have zoey 2.0 sky "

"Hi guys I hope we can all be friends, play clean and show our skills"

"Hello gorgeous" said a guy behind her.

"And that is toper"

"Hi Chris nice to meet you man I'm your fan number one"

"Finally something good about this bunch of weirdo's, well now Noah reject Dave"

"Ha-ha very funny now let's get this fast "

"Relax Dave we can make friends here and demonstrate our abilities" said a friendly sky behind him

"Sure" said a relax Dave.

"And our final competitor Shawn"

"Hello guys well I'm here to shows my abilities to survive and not become zombie food"

"And like I said this is going to be explosive" said Chris holding a remote control and punching a bottom which makes the boat explodes

_Intro theme song _

We now see the contestants washed up in the shore of the beach

"Well campers welcome to total drama Pahkitew Island I am your host Chris and to make the teams you have to come to the center of the forest were me and chef are going to wait for you to explain todays challenge and where the losing is going to send someone home and that person can't come back, EVER,GO " after he said that the campers stay still in the shore for about 5 seconds when Chris voice come over the intercom again " I have to remind that the winning camper get 1 million of dollars"

After he said everyone start to run to the center of the forest.

"Hey you think we could be teammates" said sky in a friendly tone to Dave.

"Yeah sure" said in a boring tone Dave to sky

"I have to make sure to find a lair so I can plan my evil ways to make everyone loses because im evil "said max to himself.

"What did you say" max turns around to see scarlet looking at him.

"Nothing to you concern" max angrily tells her.

"You think I can make friends here" said samey to her twin sister Amy.

"Of course not, we are not here to make friends, we are here to win a million of dollars and we have to be sure everyone turns theirs back to each other, do you understand me?" Amy said putting his lipstick in his lips.

"Yes" said samey in a sad tone.

"And the first one to make it is jasmine" said Chris in his jeeps that chef is sitting in the driver seat; jasmine is outside the car while resting.

"That was so easy, when the real challenge come? "Said jasmine while exercising her body.

"Very soon and here comes Shawn"

"Hey guy, uff, the only way to run fast is to imaging myself running from zombies "said Shawn while putting his hand in his knee and taking air.

"That great because that as the prologue of the beginning. It seems that my number one fan is here"

"Hi Chris, oh my god men I can believe I finally I am taking to you in real life" said topher while shaking his hand with Chris while jasmine, Shawn and chef are rolling their eyes.

"Nice to meet you to, well stand over there" said Chris pointing to the side of jasmine.

Here comes beardo (he makes a sound of congratulations)" yeah whatever go over there" said Chris signaling to Shawn.

"Now the twins "then Amy and samey come running and Amy tell samey" when we get back to the cabin you help me clean" "aggg" and then Amy look furiously in the other eyes. "What did you say?"

"It smells like drama, my favorite, so I better put both in the same team" and then both sisters go over to jasmine side.

"Hey sugar is in the house "sugar said while going to Shawn side.

"Im here too" says Rodney walking behind her and going to jasmine side.

"Yes, my plan work this generous farmer lead me into o the group" said Leonard who was pointing his "magic" stick in Rodney head and then going to Shawn side.

"And there comes the first couple of the season Dave and sky".

"We are not a couple" yells Dave back to Chris.

"Wait you first" he said to sky

"Are you sure "said an intrigued sky to Dave when suddenly Ella comes dancing whit her birds when suddenly a moose bumps into Dave and knocks him out.

"Oh sorry are you okay" said Ella helping Dave and in the same time taping the line and going to Shawn site

"Hahaha i was the one that makes that moose bumps into him because im evil" said max stepping out of a brush and going to jasmine side.

" woa you are so evil" said scarlet going behind him when suddenly Dave wakes and said " run" to sky and crossing the line when sky was about to cross she waits because she wants to be in the same team as him and after scarlet cross she cross.

"Well we now have the teams and I am naming them that team " Chris said signaling to jasmine, topher, Amy, samey, Rodney, max and scarlet are "team maswak" and that team is "team kinosewak" he said signaling to Ella, beardo, Dave, sky, sugar, Shawn and Leonard ."Uh, so, this is my team" said Dave looking as his team members.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
